


feels like home

by disasterboys



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Smoking, mentions of Dean/Roman, romanticized violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterboys/pseuds/disasterboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seth and dean meet up backstage post extreme rules 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean’s alone in his dressing room and he’s reeling. 

Having just watched from backstage as Seth took out Roman after Roman’s match, managing to overshadow Roman’s victory completely.

And Dean, well, he feels bad for Roman. Real bad. But, he’s also a little jealous. He’s jealous of Seth’s hands on Roman and that smile and that anger and all that attention from Seth directed at anyone but himself and he thought he was over this a long time ago but he guesses not now not like this and he’s alone in his dressing room and he’s reeling. 

Dean lights a cigarette even though he know he’s not supposed to be smoking in the dressing room, he’s been told that a thousand times but that look in Seth’s eyes is vibrating through Dean’s whole body and he needs something to steady his hands.

He nearly drops his smoke when he hears an abrupt knock on the door. 

What’s wrong with him?  
He opens it without thinking, ready to curse someone out but not ready for who he sees. It’s Seth. It’s Seth. 

Dean hasn’t seen Seth in months and months and there he is right in front of him. 

Seth smiles toothy white.  
“Miss me?”, he asks.

Dean lets Seth inside immediately, doesn’t want anyone to see, doesn’t have time to say anything. 

“You’re not supposed to smoke in here,” Seth says, gesturing to the cigarette in Dean’s hand and not missing a beat. 

“Seth,” Dean sighs finally, ashes his cigarette on the floor in practiced ignorance, “I really don’t have time for this. What do you want?”

And then Seth smiles again and it’s big and genuine and he leans in real close to Dean, real close in his face and Dean can smell Seth’s wet-hair-shower-smell and it hasn’t changed and it’s Seth, oh for fuck’s sake it’s Seth, Dean thinks. And then Seth’s smile gives way all mean and slow and he says, “I wanted to see you, Ambrose.”

And then Dean’s not feeling so jealous anymore. 

“Aw, why’d you have to go and do all that then?” 

Dean doesn’t have to say what he means. He means Roman. He means the pedigree. He means the title. 

“Because the title is mine.” Seth says, and now he’s reaching out to put his hands in Dean’s hair. “And because I knew how angry it’d make you.”

Dean recoils out of instinct, immediately paces to put distance between Seth and the feeling growing in his stomach. He’s losing control of the situation faster than he wants to. He’s afraid of what Seth could say at any moment, afraid of what he’s done already and what he’s going to do. There’s a dirty feeling in Dean’s mouth and behind his eyes. Dean stops pacing. Seth leans in close again and says something else and then he’s kissing Dean for the first time in a long, long time, 

And Dean lets him. He even kisses back. And it feels good bad dirty same old same old feeling, Dean drops his cigarette and stamps it out and doesnt care and then in a second he’s got Seth pinned up against that locked dressing room door and this is just like old times again. And Dean fucking hates himself and he hates Seth too for doing all this and he feels Seth smile and moan underneath him and its self satisfied and pretty and horrible. 

Theres a break where Dean’s pulling off his shirt in a hurry and Seth says something about Dean tasting good and its like by good he means familiar and Dean hates that too and he asks Seth again what he’s doing here and Seth smiles again but it’s not a kicked puppy apologetic smile that Dean’s used to. It’s a smile like a swift kick to the gut and Seth says again, “I knew you fucking missed me,” 

And then Dean’s got Seth pinned against the door again but this time his hands are around Seth’s throat but Seth’s smile hasn’t faded and he chokes out a little laugh, strained and scared, but he’s not trying to show it. 

Dean brings up his knee into Seth’s gut and Seth’s got too much pride to cry out he just buckles over into Dean, who brings his knee up again and gives Seth exactly what he wanted. Seth falls to the floor in a heap and Dean’s got his boot on the side of Seth’s head and now it’s really like old times. He grinds Seth’s skull into the concrete stadium floor almost gently at first until Seth chokes out Dean’s name again, several times, real desperate. 

He’s not laughing anymore. 

But Dean’s just getting started.  
He doesn’t feel so dirty anymore, not so jealous any more either.  
He’s rolling his shoulders with a purpose, and Seth’s legs are twitching anxious struggling in classic Seth Rollins style and Dean’s enjoying every second of it. He lets up his foot and Seth scrambles to his feet real quick and looks at wild eyed.

Seth’s lip is bleeding.  
Dean loves it.  
Dean’s blood feels hot, the room’s burning up in his mind. Everything moves fast and he wants to talk at Seth a mile a minute and tell him, really tell him, how fucked all this is, but instead he just hits him in the face.

Seth cowers for a minute but then launches himself at Dean and they’re a heap on the floor in a minute, a swirl of fists and kicks and knees and Seth slams Dean’s head hard against the floor, hard enough for him to see stars and Dean loves that too because it feels like home.

Dean smiles for the first time since Seth’s been in the room, and Seth laughs too and Dean can see just how much his lip is bleeding.

“This is fucked, Seth.” Dean says finally.  
“Yeah it is.” Seth agree. He wipes his lip and looks down at Dean and lets him get up. Dean lights another cigarette without thinking and Seth tells him again he shouldn’t smoke in here and Dean tells him to fuck off and leave, but Seth won’t. 

Instead, Seth curls up cross legged on the floor. Looks up at Dean who’s pacing and smoking and muttering fast under his breath, mostly cursing and biting back blood.  
“Well, I certainly missed you.” Seth says finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth is exhilarated. He can’t hide it. He’s rocking back and forth and staring up at Dean and breathing all heavy happy. He hadn’t *exactly* planned to catch Dean like this. Knocking on his dressing room door was as close to pure impulse as Seth Rollins gets, but he’d hoped for it real hard. Being back meant a lot of things to him. He had to get back what was rightfully his and that includes the title and some other things. 

Dean’s in a sick sweet state of disbelief. He’s pacing and staring down at Seth. Why is this happening? Why is this happening? Where in fuck’s name is his self control, his self preservation, his sense of vengeance? He’s sick with himself but he feels like he can still taste Seth in his mouth and that feels good. 

“Seth…” Dean begins and his voice is pleading but goes nowhere. He keeps thinking about Roman somewhere in the building, alone and brooding like he likes to be after shit gets fucked up. But Roman is guaranteed to stop by sooner rather than later and Dean knows that too. 

“Seth, you have to leave.” Dean says finally. “Don’t fuck this up for me.”

And by this, Dean means everything. He means the relationship with Roman that he’s worked hard to keep intact after everything and he knows he’s already fucked up big time by letting Seth in and by touching him and kissing him and he could kick Seth’s ass twenty times over again if it would make things up to Roman.

Dean means that he’s not ready for everything to start over again, not ready to lose what stability he’s managed to get together in the last seven months while Seth’s been away. Dean isn’t ready for Seth to think he can just interject himself back into Dean’s life like this, violent and beautiful. It breaks Dean’s spirit a little and steals the breath from his lungs. 

But Dean knows that Seth doesn’t handle rejection well, so he just sort of grits his teeth and waits. 

“I’m not fucking anything up for you.” Seth says, and he says it like a fact. Seth barely has to try here. “We both know you do that just fine on your own.” 

He laughs at that, with his split lip peeled back. Seth’s a pretty boy with a bad heart and Dean can’t forgive him for nothing but he doesn’t need to forgive him to love him. They both know that. So Seth gets up to his feet quick enough to catch Dean off guard. 

Dean gasps.   
Seth likes that. 

He closes the distance between them quickly and Dean doesn’t even put up a fight this time. There’s no hard forearms to dodge, no flail of limbs to maneuver around. Dean welcomes Seth close to him like he’s waiting for it, too receptive for the context.   
“Can I still touch you?” Seth asks and Dean nods without making eye contact.  
Instantly, Seth's got his hands in Dean’s hair, grabs it hard, holds him still.   
His mouth is against Dean’s neck and all Seth can smell is Dean’s skin and sweat and he’s sweet all over.  
Seth breathes him in. There’s a calmness in the back of Seth’s mind that’s elusive and beautiful and shaped like happiness.

This could stretch on forever, a delayed time lapse between the two of them where nothing else matters but Dean can’t stave off the thoughts of his partner somewhere else in the arena and of Seth’s hand on Roman, Seth’s boot in Roman’s gut but he’s letting Seth do what he wants. And its sick its sick its sick and good. 

Seth feels powerful.  
He didn’t plan for any of this either, but Dean’s his, Dean’s his. 

But it’s not enough. He needs this. 

Seth asks Dean if he wants more, if they can go farther, if he wants to go down on him and Dean looks directly at Seth, blushes, says yes quickly and quietly and repeats himself a few times, dazed dissociated pretty thing.

Dean drops to his knees and everything fits like a glove.   
Seth’s got his hands in Dean’s hair again and Dean’s fumbling with Seth jeans and underwear and everything, hands shaking desperate and terrible. 

There’s a small pause before anything more happens between them. And it’s just Dean’s pale blue eyes staring up at Seth and he looks almost pathetic down there on his knees, ready and willing and waiting for Seth to give him the word that it’s okay that everything is okay and here they are again. Dean’s still sick but everything’s moving so fast and he loves Seth, what the fuck else can he do? Seth’s biting back from saying how he feels, too. It’s a mess. . 

Seth wants to tell Dean how pretty he is, how soft his hair is, how sweet his skin smells. But he fucking can’t because he wants to feel powerful and distant and good, he doesn’t wanna think, he doesn’t wanna get close. And instead he’s just guiding Dean’s head down to where he needs it to be.

And then, with pefect timing, there’s a knock on the door. It brings them both back to reality.

They ignore at first, but it comes again.  
Dean can tell by the weight of the fists and the hurried knocking that it’s Roman. 

It’s Roman. 

“Fuck.” Dean says, and then slowly gets to his feet, wipes his mouth, looks back at Seth in a way that can only mean that this is real real bad.


End file.
